elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine
The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine is an official expansion for the computer role-playing game The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Announced on October 17, 2006 for release on November 21, 2006, the expansion was developed, published, and released in North America by Bethesda Softworks; in Europe, the game was co-published with Ubisoft. The expansion, along with The Shivering Isles, was later included in the Game of the Year edition, as well as the 5th Anniversary Edition of Oblivion. The Windows version is available either as a download from the company website or as part of the retail-released Oblivion Downloadable Content Collection CD—a release that also includes all official downloadable content available for Oblivion. The Xbox 360 version is available via Xbox Live Marketplace, and the PlayStation 3 version of Oblivion includes Knights of the Nine in its packaged release. Knights of the Nine centers around a faction of the same name, devoted to locating and preserving a set of "Crusader's Relics". Once found, these relics must be used to defeat the sorcerer-king Umaril, who seeks revenge on the Nine Divines. Knights of the Nine was generally well-received in the gaming press. Although it made little change to the basic mechanics of Oblivion, it was praised by some reviewers as a brief and polished addition to the game's main plot. omg bomg liek lol Plot An in-game screenshot displaying one of Knights of the Nine's titular "knights" wearing the helmet, cuirass, shield, gauntlets, greaves and mace relics of the Crusaders Knights of the Nine's central quest begins as the player approaches the Chapel of Dibella. The Chapel is the site of a recent attack: its priests and priestesses have been cut down, and its altar desecrated. The player proceeds to consult a local prophet for guidance. The prophet reveals to the player that the man responsible for the attacks is one Umaril, an ancient revenge-seeking sorcerer-king. Umaril, the prophet states, may only be defeated by a divinely-favored Crusader bearing the relics of the man who had first killed him, Pelinal Whitestrake. Although he had killed Umaril's body, Pelinal had not finished the job; he had not destroyed Umaril's spirit. The player pledges to the prophet that he will quest for the relics and destroy Umaril completely, accomplishing what Pelinal had failed to do. The player commences on a journey to retrieve the relics, taking the helmet, cuirass, boots, mace, shield, gauntlets, greaves and sword of the Crusaders in succession. Along the way, further characters join the player's quest, re-creating the Knights of the Nine, a faction once pledged to defend the relics, whose former members had since passed on. The relics united, and the Knights reborn, the player sets off to fight Umaril in his temple at Garlas Malatar. The Knights fight and defeat Umaril's minions, and the player slays the mortal body of Umaril. The player then follows Umaril into the spirit realm, and destroys Umaril's soul. Returning to the land of the living, the player is greeted with the grateful cheers of the Knights, praising the gods for their grace. pRODUCTION IS A SCAM AND SHOULD NOT BE TOLERATED! Reception ;Reviews and awards Publication Score * Eurogamer 8 of 109 * GamePro 4.25 of 58 * GameSpot 8.3 of 107 * PC Gamer (US) 80 of 100 * PC Gamer (UK) 74 of 100 ;Compilations of multiple reviews * Game Rankings 84 of 100 (based on 12 reviews) * Metacritic PC 81 of 100 (based on 12 reviews) * 360 86 of 100 (based on 8 reviews) Knights of the Nine was generally well-received in the gaming press. Metacritic, an aggregate review site, scored the PC version of the game with an 81 out of 100, and the Xbox 360 version of the game with an 86 out of 100. GameSpot recommended the game for its value; although it made few improvements over the basic Oblivion experience, Knights of the Nine provides "a good day or two's worth of questing for a low price". Similar comments followed from GamePro, who found that the "polish" and "affordable price" of the pack excused the fact that the pack's content "doesn't really change Oblivion's gameplay". Eurogamer praised the game for its memorable plot and new, unique content. They concluded that if "more of the same is what you're after, you can't really argue with what Bethesda's served up for its hardcore fans." The review encouraged caution nonetheless: for if consumers were to fully accept individually priced content releases, Bethesda might just begin charging for all its quests. Category:Games Category:Official plug-ins Category:Knights of the Nine